Sweet and Sour
by bubblySHIRO
Summary: Sweet and Sour, two different taste yet when blended well complements each other...
1. Chapter 1

Out of boredom since its summer vacation I wrote this one..Well enjoy I guess?

_**Note: This is a fan fiction only, NARUTO is owned by Masashi Kishimoto-san**_

* * *

**Sweet and Sour**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1:**

"_Let it go…let it go, can't hold it back anymore….Let it go..let it go, turn away and slam the door..I don't care what they're going to say…let the storm rage on…the cold never bothered me anyway!..." (Punk goes Disney version)_

_._

_._

_._

5 more minutes.. *snoring can be heard in the background and the alarm keep on ringing*

.

.

5 minutes more please ttebane..

.

_Outside can be heard a old woman's voice yelling - "Hey Uzumaki ! I'm here to remind you again about your rent fee..Your been 2 weeks late of paying sweetie! I'll give you 1 week starting this day or else start packing up young lady!"_

_._

_._

Augh! My landlady's so irritating at this early hours of the morning ttebane!. _*Alarm still can be heard in the background*_

I get up of my bed, got the alarm shut off then stupidly drop my phone in the process. Oh great! What a nice day to start my day. The smart-ass Uzumaki strikes again. How I hate dropping my gadgets especially this one.

By the way, I haven't introduced myself right? I'm Uzumaki Kushina, 18 and been living alone here in Konohagakure since I was fifteen years old. My parents died in a car accident when I was twelve way back in my place Uzhiogakure. You're thinking why I'm here don't you? Well I have one relative here; she's my grandmother (my father's aunt) Senju Mito.

Before I used to live with her for about 2 years but due to I want to be independent so I asked her if I can be on my own. Thankful she agreed and supported me all the way – from allowance and other basic needs a girl at my age must have though mind you, I'm not a brat.

Sadly when I turned seventeen 5 days after, she died in an accident – Wait a minute…Why do all my loved one dies in an accident? Cruel world.

So how am I still not gone insane after all that stuff? It's simple…I've been taught to never give up despite of whatever life throws at me. .

.

.

Now enough re-telling of my drama and breakfast time ttebane!

* * *

Shoot! I'm late.. Today is Tuesday and I got work. .I work in a classy coffee shop in Konoha – I'm assigned full time as the cashier girl and sometimes do serving stuff to customers..Well I don't mind because our customers are the best ttebane! Why? Its because they give us generous tips and they are friendly thus nice to talk to.

.

.Anyway although I have a job I still study and hold your breaths – currently in the 3rd year level in college taking up Culinary Arts ttebane! Oh how I love to cook meals and bake that's why I'm saving up big time and if ever I'm given a break, I'll put up a shop of my own serving delicious stuff (even more tastier that my workplace offers) that are made by me. But right now I must move fast because I'm so sooo late ttebane! Don't wished to have salary deduction.

.

.

.

_30 minutes later_

Oh yeah! I'm finally here…What the? Why is the shop just opening right now? Wait..wait..what date is today? *looks at her phone* Shoot! It's the 5th day of September which means the shop will open by 10am..I'm such a memory dumb…Then my best friend and co-worker approached me. Her name is Kisaki Mikoto, 19 years old and goes to the same school as me though she's taking up psychology

.

"Hi Kushina-chan!..You're just in time today..Anyways why do you look so stressed out?, said by my best friend lightly laughing at my state.

.

"It's because I thought I'm late so rushed here ttebane!, I respond while panting.

* * *

3…2…1 and that's end my shift for today. I bid Mikoto-chan farewell and went to a grocery store nearby my apartment to buy my supplies like 3 boxes of non-fat cereals, non-fat milk and so on for the next few days.

.

As I was getting a cart, I didn't notice the wet sign then as a bad luck, I fell on my butt. Good thing no one seems to pay attention on me but I was dead wrong.. A laughing noise can be heard from a male - Darn it.. I'm so embarrassed and can't even look where that sound was coming from when suddenly someone's at my back…..

.

.

.

END for chapter 1..

* * *

**This is my first time to do a cliff-hanger..Anyways hope you like it and don't forget to leave a review guys…Your views are important for me so that I can know if I should continue this or not. .And any recommendations will be much appreciated to make this story interesting..**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for your review :)

Here's chapter 2..Enjoy

.

**_Note: This is a fan fiction only, NARUTO is owned by Masashi Kishimoto-san_**

* * *

**Sweet and Sour**

**.**

**Chapter 2:**

.

_Dear Diary,_

_Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Out of all people to witness my stupidity moment is that mustard ttebane!..I despise him much.._

_._

_._

_PS: Next time, I'll make sure he's the one to be embarrassed in front of me.._

* * *

Kushina's P.O.V

I'm in class now. My daily schedule is from Monday – Wednesday and Friday's only. While the Tuesday – Thursday and Saturday's are for my job. Everything seems so fine today. No annoying blue eyed mustard hahaha.

We are currently making some blueberry cheesecake. Mine looks so good while the rest, err let's just say needs some improvement ehehehe. I was taking photos of my cake with my dslr when a fan-girling screams shuddered the building. Noooooooooo! The peaceful aura is lost.. The person I'm talking about a while ago is now here and just freaking scared me by just popping out of nowhere. Good thing I Uzumaki Kushina quickly regained myself after being shocked.

"Hi Tomato!", he greets me with that stupid grin he has that others says a sight to melt..EWW!

"Well hello mustard boy!", I responded back, Then that grin he has plastered in his face was replaced by a pout.

* * *

Anyways I forgot to introduce him….Mustard boy's real name is Minato..Namikaze Minato a.k.a the "yellow flash" – that's the nickname given to him by his fans. He's the captain of the volleyball team here in school, a male model of one of the famous modeling agencies in the world thus making him a celebrity and the person who took away my rank of top 1 here in University of Caceres.

I was the top 1 here before when he suddenly transferred way back the 2nd semester of my 2nd year in college thus now putting me in the top 2 till now.

"Your blueberry cheesecake version looks plain", he commented while looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Oh really? I think your brain is not functioning well today mustard boy. Now can you please be gone and go already to your area ttebane!", I replied glaring at him in the process. He once gain grins at me then as he starts to disappear..

"Lets make a bet shall we my dear tomato, If you got the S grade for your cake I'll never bug you next week from morning to afternoon.. but if I got the S grade, you'll make me today my favorite cake", he says with enthusiasm.

The hell! I will not lose to him..I Uzumaki Kushina never runs away in a challenge.. I will prove to him the reason why before I'm the top 1 before. So looking forward for no blonde blue eyed boy bothering me next week so I said..

"DEAL!, I'll do my part and do yours or else I'll turn you into a cat food ttebane!"

* * *

_._

_Dear Diary_

_Why oh why?! Once again I lose to him. Well a deal is a deal so I made his cake – a chocolate mousse cake with strawberries on top but don't worry - I've put something in that cake that will annoy him ttebane! Hahaha.. Revenge is sweet._

_._

_Kushina_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Minato's P.O.V

"Kyaaa kyaaa kyaaaa!" somebody stop this everyday routine, every time I go to school, this thing happen. Oh well, who can blamr them of my status and appearance… I parked my car then as usual walked fast to my classroom..I'm looking forward to see my classmate Tomato-chan I mean Kushina-chan..

There she is…..looking bubbly as ever..Her red locks shining vibrantly. Don't get it wrong, I just love to tease her for uhmmm unknown reasons but I don't get too far in my actions towards her. To be honest, I'm intrigued and amused about her. She's not attracted by my charm as others say and treats me like an ordinary person. Aside from that, she's a good at cooking and baking too, like me. If not – much better than me in my own point of view?

I greeted her, as usual she responded with annoyed grunt at me. How I like her to be uncomfortable in my presence haha. Challenging her became a daily do for the both of us – of course I win every time. For my prize today, I made her bake me a chocolate mousse cake - my favorite!

.

.

.

.

End of chapter 2

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review guys :D …Your views are important for me so that I can know if I should continue this or not. .And any recommendations will be much appreciated to make this story interesting..**


	3. Chapter 3

** Author's note:**

HeartShiningG : Thank you for your review…I will make an omake and there I will reveal Kushina's secret ingredient:*smiles*

.

For those who follows my story, thank you also *winks*

.

.

.

_**Note: This is a fan fiction only, NARUTO is owned by Masashi Kishimoto-san**_

* * *

**Sweet and Sour**

.

**Chapter 3:**

Good morning future chefs . . . . . Our university has been invited to a cooking contest and 1 pair will be representing our school. And they are…

_._

_**Kushina's P.O.V**_

Bored…..Bored…..Bored…today's lecture is all about the different decors used in cakes. .I already knew those – thanks to advance reading our topics. .Then out of the blue, our dean Mr. Sarutobi went in our class and began announcing something…I don't listened – just again staring at the window when he caught my attention at 1 sentence he spoke.

...

Our school's representative are non other than Ms. Uzumaki and Mr. Namikaze since they are both our top 1 and top 2 in the Culinary department. .Now I'm done and for the pair, please see at my office after class this afternoon.

* * *

_**Minato's P.O.V**_

"Hey Kushina"

"…"

"Pssssssssstt. Hey Tomato-chan"

"…."

"I need something to tell you, its important"

"….." ,

.

still got no response so now I'm listening to my ipod since Kushina-chan's ignoring me when the dean entered and viola! Oh yes! I'm in as a representative together with…..Can you guess it? Tomato-chan! She was first mentioned the followed by me. I cheered then everyone wished us luck but when I turned my head to the left – Uzumaki-chan's glaring at me.

Oh well, I counterback with my known grin at her then added a wink - Oh no…I should be more ready whenever I do that to her..Why? It's because she suddenly throws a bowl with icing on it - now my favorite shirt is a mess…. Girls are troublesome especially her! *groans*

.

* * *

_**Kushina's P.O.V**_

Thank God its lunctime…finally I don't have to deal with annoying mustard in class and payback is indeed pretty sweet. He deserved it ttebane! I love that icing I made earlier in our daily activity in class but he forced me to use it.

I went to my favorite place here in UC, the gardern - where you can find different varities of flowering plants ttebane! My favorite among the rest are the roses - red roses to be specific.

I put a picnic blanket in the grass then opened my bag with my bento in it. My bestfriend really is the best. Usually I don't prepare my lunch cause I just buy at the cafeteria then hurriedly went in this place to eat it but since Mikoto-chan and I are living side by side at the apartment ( I'm in room 216 while she's in room 215; she transferred there last week) she adds me to her "to make bento list". In gratitude, I always bake her favorite cookies.

They say the first bite is the most delicious and it's true! Mikoto's a good cook too. Sushi's, sashimi, fried tempura, teriyaki chicken and sautéed vegetables.. She even made me a snack for later - 8 sticks of mitarashi dango ttebane!.

.

.

* * *

_**Minato's P.O.V**_

I was done with my lunch and now walking around the campus since I still got a spare time before my class again resumed this afternoon. Luck really loves me..My tomato is there infront of me though she looked worried? And she's looking for something…Went near her and she's still ignoring me or just focused on whatever she's finding.

"Oi, tomato-chan"

"….."

"I'm talking to you",

still she does not answer me. Augh! I grabbed her arm then she halted then looked at me with a tearful expression – This made me felt pained…Why? I don't know..Sympathy or heck I don't know….

"hey! I can help you find it?, she then sighs and…

"Fine Namikaze" *teary eyed*

"What are we looking for then", I looked at her with soft expression since I don't want to be the bad guy here.

"I'm looking for my pendant - here's what it looks like", she then shows a picture from her phone..

"A pendant? You can buy a new one or I can buy you a new one if you like", I said jokingly then she glared at me.

"Teme! That pendant is irreplaceable ttebane!"

"Why?"

"Its…..its…its because that pendant is a memento for me of my parents…"

Oh no, she's starts to cry…I watched carefully every movement of her face and those tears slowly running down her cheeks… It made me feel horrible..To my surprised – I hugged her and said….

"Don't worry, we'll find it", then I didn't notice I was stroking her red locks…What's wrong with me?

.

.

* * *

_Dear Diary_

_Today I almost lost the pendant which is my memento from my parents.. I'm such a klutz! Thankful enough I found it - with the help of mustard boy. He's acting weird, he hugged me ttebane! Though I admit it feels good? Hell I don't know..He's still an annoying boy to me._

_PS: Now I can't stop this thoughts..Augh!_

_._

_._

_-Kushina_

.

.

.

**End of chapter 3**

* * *

**Please don't forget to leave a review guys :D …Your views are important for me so that I can know if I should continue this or not. .And any recommendations will be much appreciated to make this story interesting...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

**.**

HeartShiningG : thanks for your review..I'm still writing the omake and soon it will be posted here hehe…will dedicate it to you.. *winks*

.

Lilyflower: Yes, they sure act like high school students but to each other and those who are closest to them only…I'm in college (4th year) and I can say that this is a normal thing to be seen among my co-students..Well It doesn't mean that when your in "college level" you act maturedly and act one always, there are times that loosening up is needed..Anyways thank you for you review .. *smiles*

**.**

**.**

**_Note: This is a fan fiction only, NARUTO is owned by Masashi Kishimoto-san_**

* * *

**Sweet and Sour**

**.**

Chapter 4:

.

.

_**Minato's P.O.V**_

"_Long live the reckless and the brave__….__I don't think I want to be saved__….__My song has not been sung__…__So long live us~" __**(All Time Low – Long Live the Reckless and the Brave)**_

**.**

**.**

"hmmmmmmmm"

.

.

"_Looking out at a town called Suburbia__…__Everybody's just fighting to fit in__…__Little rats running mazes, having babies__..__It's a vicious little world that we live in~) __**(All Time Low – Long Live the Reckless and the Brave)**_

_._

_._

"_Augh!: ( _ )"_

_._

_._

""_Long live the reckless and the brave__….__I don't think I want to be saved__….__My song has not been sung__…__So long live us~" __**(All Time Low – Long Live the Reckless and the Brave)**_

_._

_._

I give up..It was 8:30 in the morning and Saturday…This day is my only rest day every week..I want to sleep all morning but noooooo, my attention is now on my phone so I get up and answered whoever it is..

"Hello..Namikaze Minato speaking"

"Hey Gaki!"

"Uncle Jiraiya?"

"Who else haha..Meet me by 9:45 am today at La Mia shop..I already messaged you the where the place is..Okay..Bye!"

"Why?..and hey wait!"

*beeping sounds*

Augh! That man disturbing my peace and tells me something I should do without any explanations why should I...

I did some stretching, showered, get dressed, went to my kitchen and drank 2 glasses of fresh milk then proceeded to my basement and drove off.

Arrived by 9:45 sharp - the shop was quite fascinating to say and made me feel hungry so I parked up - good thing no paparazzi around so I headed right away inside..I was greeted by the security (he recognized me) and I responded by smiling at her then after I seated in table number 5..

* * *

Tick tock,,tick tock..Where is that man? Its already 9:50 am – stomach rumbled so I ordered a meal since my dear uncle is soo late..Personally, I'm liking this place, no fan-girls screetching my name, no paparazzi - so calming and relaxing! In short I have privacy here – SWEET!

I was browsing my facebook and twitter account when my order was served..I glanced up the to the person who served my meal then was shocked –- Kushina-chan's here?!

"Woah!...what a surprised to see you here..Are you following me by chance?" , I told her – the last part was a joke.

"Well good morning Sir..Here's your order..and to your information – I work here for 3 years already Sir", she said to me smiling yet I can sense her annoyed aura.

"Perfect!...Eat with me..Yeah?"

"Mustard oh I mean Sir no thank you…So here's your meal: Vegetable salad with extra slices of TOMATO, Bavarian donuts (3 pieces) and 2 glass of deluxe strawberry milk shake..Enjoy!"

"Come on now..Its gonna be my treat..seat here with me and order what you want"

" ….( _ ; ) "

"Its that a YES?"

"NO"

"YES?"

.

* * *

Our mini-conversation was interrupted – my uncle arrived and was grinning widely at us.

"Hello Gaki and Ms. Uzumaki", he said then seated right next to me.

"Good morning Sir, what's your order for today?" , she replied smiling - her eyes also smiles unlike towards me..I felt kinda irritated at that.

"You two know each other?" , I said kinda annoyed in my tone

"Yes gaki - FYI, I'm a loyal customer here and this lady always knows what's the best to served here hahaha….Okay Ms. Uzumaki, the usual stuff please"

"Ok Sir - please wait for 10 minutes"

"Sure…sure go ahead"

"What about you Mustard oh I mean Sir, any additional orders?

"Hmmmmmm…a chocolate mousse cake but this time no trickery OKAY!, the last one was unforgettable by the way…and I want your version..I'll pay double for it..", I finished my sentence with a grin.

"Okay…Whatever"

* * *

.

.

35 minutes later. . . . . . .

"Hey Gaki, you like her don't you"

I was having a good time eating my veggies when my uncle told me that..Damn it..I swallowed hard at that..

*coughs*

"Uncle, Hell NO and why should I be?"

"The look in your eyes kekekeke"

"I do not"

"Yes you do!"

"No I'm not"

"Oh Heck YES you do my boy! HAHAHA…I knew you since you are a kid"

"How can you say that I like her..Explain it to me"

"Well I think in this stage you are just confused…."

" (= _ = ) "

"Don't look at me like that"

"…( _ ; )"

"SO you can't answer me huh? Feeling butterflies whenever you see her?"

"…."

"GUILTY! Hahahaha"

" Uncle Jiraiya – just eat!"

"Ooohhh this is interesting"

"Interesting in you dreams"

"You know dreams came true..AHAHAHA!"

" (- _ - ; )…whatever!"

.

.

.

.

End for chapter 4. ..

* * *

**Hope you like it and don't forget to leave a review guys…Your views are important for me so that I can know if I should continue this or not. .And any recommendations will be much appreciated to make this story interesting….**

**TC! *grins***


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

* * *

Hello everyone!

So sorry took me so long to update..Just recovered my account today (forgot password) and been very busy with real life..I'll be editing this story for a while then upload the latest chapter.

This time, won't be taking so long to upload my chapters..Thanks for the support.

PS: By the way, this is **"Shirosaki-hime"**, just changed my name into **"bubblySHIRO"**


End file.
